infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dunbar Beam
The Dunbar Beam is the 22nd story mission in Infamous 2. Description Nice Golden Brown Tan Cole arrives at Laroche's hideout where he heard Laroche and Zeke found a cure for the plague. Laroche denies Cole, saying there is no cure for the plague. He continues, saying that all what they're trying to do is ease their suffering before they die by ridding Flood Town of the swamp monsters. A siren goes off, and Cole goes to the source. After Cole arrives, he catches hold of the spotlight as Zeke told him, only to ask Zeke what to do with it. Zeke informs him that it is a Heller UV spotlight, and that it's powerful enough to kill the swamp monsters while being harmless to normal civilians. Cole, although doubting, uses the spotlight and sees it's successful. After Cole is done, another siren goes off, and Cole goes to investigate. After reaching the second checkpoint, Cole once again utilizes the beam to take down swamp monsters; this time, going as far as killing Ravagers in seconds. Shortly after Cole is done, another siren goes off from the last checkpoint, and Cole once again uses the spotlight to take down the swamp monsters. Siren after siren, Cole hauls off to each checkpoint, until all three sirens are on. The group gives up, and decides to make a last stand against the swamp monsters. Cole makes him way to Laroche's hideout. Blast Core Once Cole arrives at Laroche's hideout, he joins the fight and starts attacking the monsters, After a long battle, two Ice Heavies from the Ice Gang arrive. Although they seemed Violent at first, Laroche notices they're only attacking the monsters, telling Cole and the others to stop shooting them. Once the swamp monsters have been defeated, one of the two Heavies comes closer to Laroche. After Laroche thanks them, the Heavy states that he doesn't want Laroche's thanks, and that he only wants his Blast Core. Zeke questions his trust to Laroche, telling him that they had a Blast Core and didn't tell them, only for Laroche to assure him he was going to tell them. Zeke refuses the Heavy's offer, telling them he'd sooner die than give it to them. Cole then engages in combat with the two Heavies. Although they put on a good fight, Cole defeats them. Afterwards, Laroche contacts Cole, thanking him for all his help. Cole asks Laroche about the Blast Core, and Laroche assures him it's his if he can help him with a couple things. Trivia *This mission, along with Fooling the Rebels are the only mission where the player utilizes a mounted device. *The voice of the Ice Heavy is the same as the Ice Soldier Ally before any transformation. *After this mission, barely any swamp monsters spawn in Flood Town. *The "favor" Laroche wanted from Cole is later revealed to be putting down burning wells. *How the Ice Heavies knew Laroche had a Blast Core is unknown. Gallery DB 4.jpg DB 2.jpg DB 1.jpg Walkthrough References Category:InFamous 2 Category:Story missions in Infamous 2